1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to substrate processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an improved load port module for the substrate processing apparatus.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Continuous demand by consumers for ever cheaper electronic devices has maintained pressure on manufacturers of the device to improve efficiency. Indeed, in the current market place, many of the devices, and to a much greater extent the electronic and semiconductor components used in the devices, have become commodities. The desire of manufacturers of electronic and semiconductor device to increase efficiency manifests itself at all levels, but is of special significance in the design, construction, and operation of fabrication facilities or fabs, and the substrate processing apparatus used within the fabs.